1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the monitoring and display of state information in radio frequency identification (RFID) devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a means of identifying a unique object or person using a radio frequency transmission. It comprises tags (or transponders), which store information that can be transmitted wirelessly, and readers (or interrogators), that read/write information from/to tags. Tags can be read remotely via a radio frequency signal from a reader over a range of distances. A passive tag, which does not include a battery or other power source, can only send information back to the reader on the reflected signal. RFID tags differ in the frequencies used, typically ranging from 100 kHz (e.g., access control) to 2.45 GHz (item management), in power consumption, memory (read-only, write-once, read-write with user memory), and in their computational capabilities. There are many applications and uses of RFID technology, including supply-chain management, electronic tolls, item tracking, user identification, passports, implants, and many more.